Gruvia week Day 1 Hair
by wair-ra
Summary: Gruvia, It's the first ever Fairy Tail Alliance party!


"Hey did you see it?" Mirajane asked Lucy "Oh yeah I think it looks great on her!" the blonde exclaimed. The bar girl nodded "Yes it does doesn't and it goes perfectly with the outfit she's wearing!" "Of course it does Cancer always makes sure that his 'masterpieces' as he calls them compliments what the person is wearing." Lucy beamed with pride at the fact that it was her spirit who was the cause of such compliments.  
"Ooooohhhh so it was Cancer who did that I was wondering who was talented enough to make her hair like that do you think he'll do one for me."  
"Of course Cancer always loves doing what he loves to do, he'll do it if you ask him. Though he'll still tell you his opinion."  
"Yeah! I can't wait to see what he'll do with me! I picked the cutest outfit for the occasion!"  
"Me too! In fact me,Erza,Wendy and Lisanna decided to meet up at my place so we can get ready and see each other's outfit and what Cancer will do with our hair! You wanna join Mira?"  
"Yes! I'd love to thanks for the invite Lucy!"  
"No prob! I can't wait till tonight it's gonna be a blast!"  
"And what are you ladies talking about?" the two girls conversation was interrupted by the guilds resident Ice-Make wizard Gray Fullbuster. "I could hear your squealing from where I was sitting even with Flame-brain snoring logs." he pointed over his shoulder to the place where he was sitting. After he finished his sentence the trio could hear the fire dragon slayer waking up, shouting something at the dark haired man along the lines of "Shut up Snow-flake!" before dropping back his head back on the table and resume sleeping like nothing ever happened, they ignored it though and continued talking. "Oh us?" Asked the white haired beauty smiling sweetly at the ice Mage "Me and Lucy were just talking about our plans for the party tonight!" "Oh yeah,it's in an hour right?" Gray asked "Yup" the celestial wizard replied "The first ever alliance celebration party!" At that moment Natsu came over seeming to have completed his nap "What's that?" he asked. "Natsu what ere you doing when Master announced the party yesterday." the celestial spirit wizard said "I was sleeping." the pink-haired wizard said. Both Lucy and Gray face-palmed. "Well Natsu you remember the ball thrown by the king after the whole incident with the dragons?" Mira asked "Oh yeah" Natsu said "That was the time I became king." "Exactly!" The bar maid said happily "So the master decided that it would be nice to throw a party to celebrate all the times Fairy Tail and the other guilds formed an alliance and were victorious! Sabertooth,Lamia Scale,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heel and Qutero Cerberus are all attending! That's way the guild is decorated".  
That was indeed true the guild was decorated in shades of gold,white and red. Streamers were hung on the railings and a large banner that read "The Alliance Celebration Party!" Was right in the middle the tables were pushed to the sides so the floor was cleared for dancing and some of the guild members were already setting up their musical instrument lacrimas for the music arrangement. Awesome I can't wait to fight everyone!" Natsu replied "Well now we can expect that at least 15 tables will be destroyed." Lucy murmured. "Yeah" Gray agreed with her, even though he will probably do most of the damage while fighting with Natsu "In fact me and Lucy were just talking about how us and the other girls are going to go to her place to get ready for the party!" Mira smiled clapping her hands together "I can't wait to see what Cancer does with my hair I hope it will be as pretty as Juvia's!" "Juvia?" Gray asked "Oh yeah" Lucy said to the raven haired wizard "Juvia came to my place just about an hour ago to get a new hairstyle especially for the party and it looks so beautiful on her!" "Oh yeah?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow "Yup" Mirajane said "I saw her on my way from the grocery store when I got supplies for the party! She was heading towards Fairy Hills, she didn't talk long but she said that 'Juvia hopes that Gray-sama will like Juvia's new hairstyle'" the bar maid smiled innocently and Gray "Isn't that sweet?" "Uh….yeah" he said "So what did it look like?" he asked curiously, Seriously if it made Lucy and Mira the guilds fashion experts so impressed then it had to be something. The two girls looked at each other, giggled and turn back to Gray "you'll have to wait till the party~" they said in unison "Girls are weird " Natsu murmured "Yeah" Gray breathed. "Oh it's late!" Lucy said "We gotta get ready for the party! Coming Mira?" "Yup!" the bar maid said coming around the bar counter and heading with Lucy towards the latter's apartment "Oh and by the way boys" she said turning her head over her shoulder to look at the two men "It's a formal party meaning you have too wear suits got it?" and then she turned and ran towards Lucy who was at the entrance waiting for her "A suit?" Natsu groaned "Ughh… What a pain" "well it can't be helped" Gray said to his rival "If we show up without a suit Erza will kill us." They both shuddered at the thought of the scarlet haired wizard "Well I gotta go and get ready for the stupid thing. See ya later Flame brain" Gray said heading out of the guild towards his home "Right back at ya Snow Flake" Natsu replied heading towards his own cabin in the woods to get ready.

One hour layer the guild was jam packed with members from other guilds. All of them were either chatting,eating,drinking and some were paired up with a partner and dancing but no fight had broken up….yet. Probably thanks to the effort of Fairy tail's Titania giving anyone who looked like they were about to fight a death glare. Even when Sabertooth's Orga was about to sing a song he received one of her death glares and shakily stepped away from the microphone. It was a nice party and you could feel the liveliness in the air, you could feel you would have an amazing time even if you just sit on a chair all night and even though the party only started a few minutes ago it was obvious it would end up with almost everyone past away somewhere on the floor because of too much drinking. Gray knew he was going to enjoy every minute off it… THAT WAS IF HE DIDNT HAVE TO WEAR THIS GOD FORSAKEN SUIT DAMMIT! It feels soooo itchy and if it wasn't for the threat of Erza killing him he would have stripped faster than a person can say "Where are your clothes." He had already said hi to everyone. He spotted Lucy at the refreshment table talking to Yukina from Sabertooth and Levy and as he neared he could hear their conversation "…and then Aquarius told me that Scorpio was her boyfriend and they left in the middle of the fight for a date." Lucy said Yukino chuckled "Well they do look like a cute couple right Lucy-sama?" "That's true" Lucy said smiling slightly and Gray couldn't help but smile too, she really did love her spirits "Hello ladies" he said to the girls "You all look nice" "Thanks Gray" Levy said "You don't look to bad yourself." "Thanks" Gray was wearing a black suit,blue dress shirt and a black tie. Lucy was wearing a night sky blue sleeveless dress that reached her thighs and Gray didn't know if Lucy did it on purpose but her dress seemed to be exactly like a starry sky,she wore star earring and necklace and a golden bracelet with dark blue high heeled shoes her hair was in a fancy style and if he knew it correctly it was called a headband braid (so being with Erza made him a hair style expert sue him). Levy was wearing an orange full sleeve dress that went to her ankles her dress had a white floral design on it. She was wearing orange flats with white bows on it and her usual headband and …wait are those letter earrings? He decided to not ask. The Sabertooth wizard was wearing a white and blue dress with an angel wing pattern which was above her knees with the sleeved going to her elbow,white high heel and a blue flower clip in her short white hair and white loop earrings."Good evening Gray-sama". Gray-sama? Oh yeah Yukino had a habit of addressing everyone as 'sama' speaking of which…  
"Hey have any of you seen Juvia?" He asked and Levy and Lucy shot her a sly smile "oooohhhh Gray" Levy said "You want to see Juvia so eagerly huh?" Gray blushed slightly but the three girls say it and looked at him with mischievous eyes "W…well." he said Everyone's been talking about her hairstyle so I was curious is all." "Uh huh…." Lucy nodded "Keep telling yourself that" she said. "Gray-sama" a new familiar voice said behind him and he turned around. His mouth went dry their behind was the person he was talking about. Juvia was wearing a sleeveless ocean blue dress that went just above her thigh which was black at the bottom she was wearing black high heels and hanging earrings that resembled rain drops she also wore a necklace with a rain drop shaped pendant and her hair was tied into a…. "Juvia what's with your hair?" The ice Mage asked "Oh Juvia asked Lucy-San if she could ask her spirit to make my hair like this…he called it a Dutch Flower is something wrong with Gray-sama?" The blue haired girl asked him worriedly "No it's nice " He said smiling down at her. "Oh Levy-chan, Yukino I think Natsu,Gajeel and Sting are about to fight I think we should break them apart." Lucy said pointing to the table where the three men were arguing about something. "Oh your right Lu-chan we better go there" Levy said "Yes please pardon us Juvia-sama and Gray-sama" Yukino spoke and with that the three girls left the two alone giggling nervously. 'Wow way to be obvious' Gray thought. "Gray-sama looks very handsome" Juvia said "Ahhhhh….thanks, you look beautiful too." he said Juvia blushed "Ahhh Gray-sama said Juvia was beautiful!" "Ok brats!" The duo heard Master Makarov say "I'm glad you're here today for the first ever Alliance Victory Party!" Everyone clapped "So to start this little party of ours I invite all of you too the dance floor,so pick a partner and head on down!" Like that everyone was paired up with someone Natsu was with Lucy, Gajeel had been pulled by Levy, Erza was with…..Mystogan? That means Jellal came to the party in disguise. How did he not notice him? Even Mirajane was paired with Laxus who had a questionable pink dust on his cheeks. "Would Gray-sama like to dance?" Juvia asked shyly and before Gray could think he answered her "I would love to." Juvia swore she could have melted right then and there. With that Gray led her to the dance floor and a slow song began to play.  
Rather uncomfortably Gray put his arm on the small of Juvia back and took one of her hands in his while Juvia wrapped her free arm around his neck and with that they danced with the slow tune of the orchestra that was playing. It was nice and Juvia placed her head on his shoulder "This is nice right Gray-sama?" "Yeah it is" he said "but there's one think wrong" he looked into her eyes…it had been bothering him for a while "What is it Gray-sama?" "It's your hair."he said "Is something wrong with Juvia's hair?" "No it's just…this style doesn't suit you. You look better when your hair is open." "Why is that Gray-sama?" "Well….. I can't put my finger on it,it's just I won't be able to play with it." "Play with it but why would you mph…." she was cut off with Gray lips coming upon her. She couldn't believe it Gray-sama was kissing her! Immediately she kissed back his lips were rough against her but she didn't mind. Gray pulled back "Gray-sa…" Ssshhhh" he said "let's enjoy this moment first. We can talk after the dance." "Ok."  
She couldn't believe it she and Gray had finally kissed just because of a new hairstyle. She really would have to thank Lucy and her spirit later but for now she just enjoyed being in her beloveds arms dancing to the music around them. This was definitely the best party she had ever attended. The man with her was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
